Len
Len Alwenia Foska is a character that appears in Mario the Music Box: ARC that serves as both an enemy and an ally depending on how you play the game. She is a witch and the creator of Marchionne's Brooch, Aurora's necklace, Helena's ring, ''and the music box.'' Her origins are unknown, but due to her magical powers that can range from wish-granting to reality alteration, it is likely that she is some sort of divine entity, if not God herself. Marchionne even suggests this as a possibility in the Continuance #4 Ending. She can turn into the form of a cat, and it is revealed at one point in the Insane Route that she was one of the original cursed twins. Appearance Len's appearance differs between her different forms. As a human, she has white hair and white skin, and resembles a young girl, though she is much older than she seems. In her cat form, she has black fur. One striking similarity between the two forms is that she has different colored eyes, one is blue and the other is yellow. Story Len's first appearance in the Insane Route is when you leave the Evangelisti's home after getting the Brooch Fragment hidden there. She assumes her cat form, and Mario notices that she has one of the Brooch Fragments in her mouth. She runs from him, and he gives chase. He follows her through the Silent Forest, and meets her again in the basement of the Unknown Residence that Riba is in in the 2nd District of Evangeline, where you can exchange the Dead Fish Mario found at the Memorial for the Brooch Fragment. Mario meets Len once again in the Old Aduraice Home when Marchionne takes Mario's spirit from his body in hopes to make him fade away. After finding the False Book on the second floor, she will appear in cat form once again and send Mario back to his body. After this, if you read the note Alice was looking at before the ordeal, it will trigger a flashback to Riba and Alice's wedding, where they receive the Music Box as a present from Len, who both of them do not know. If you do not kill Riba after talking to him after showing the Green Headband and giving him the Apple, Len will appear near the end, freezing time. She will assume her human form and reveal how she met Marchionne and gave him the Brooch that allowed him to be reborn as Mario. In exchange for him being reborn, he became her test subject, for the purpose of studying human behavior. She also tells Mario how she witnessed Marchionne's execution. She says how every time you load a save, you create a new iteration of Mario and the world around him. After this, Mario will break down and realize that this entire ordeal had nothing to do with Alice or the Music Box being cursed, and commences Len's boss battle. Trivia * Len is the only character to break the fourth wall, if one does not count Mario in the demo of (Mario) The Music Box ARC. * In the Wonderland update, when she was shown without her hood, it was revealed that Len has got cat ears growing from her head. It is unknown if those are her real ears, or just artificial. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonist Category:Animals